Swiggy Widgetweave
Personality * He is very friendly and optimistic. Things will turn out ok if you have good friends around! * He is very curious about the world around him. He hasn't spent much time outside of Gnomeregan, so he wants to explore what else the world has to offer. * He would much rather make a new friend than an enemy. * He is very loyal. He will put his reputation on the line for a friend. * He wants to learn all he can about the arcane arts and will happily talk to anybody about the subject. History Early Life Swiggorous "Swiggy" Widgetweave was born in Gnomeregan to very accomplished tailors, before the First War against the horde began. His father Gnobbin made very practical, comfortable clothes while his mother Vanella made very elegant clothes for the more fashionable gnomes. Gnobbin had a knack for tailoring clothes that had many pockets, folds, and slots to hold various tinkering tools and gadgets. He would often interweave his clothes with devices of his own design, such as a small arm underneath the shirt collar that tipped a gnomes hat for him, or a screwsprocket that could be slid out of the sleeve of the shirt. Vanella on the other hand had a knack for weaving a bit of magic into the clothes that she made. Her clothes always had a certain something extra special about them that wasn’t matched by anyone else. A dress might have a particular glow or sparkle to it when it swished with movement, and a suit might have a sheen that showed up under certain light. Her clothes could be made to be extra durable or to never get stained. Swiggy watched his parents very closely as they worked to learn the trade. The Second War Eventually, the Gnomes were pulled into helping the alliance during the Second War against the horde and the family was conscripted into helping make clothes for the combatants. As the months went by, the family continued diligently at their work though news was spreading that the Orcs were moving north to Khaz Modan. Though fearful of what might happen, the Widgetweaves held their ground in Gnomeregan, standing side by side with their fellow gnomes as the gates were being sieged. ''' A spark of magic '''Several years passed and Swiggy found that he had a little spark of magic within him. As time went on his mother Vanella realized that his gift was a little beyond her own capabilities. She thought that given the proper training, he could be quite an accomplished mage. She tried to convince Gnobbin that Swiggy should be sent to Dalaran for training. Gnobbin was against the idea however, believing that Swiggy should stay with them to continue learning the trade in hopes that he would eventually take over the shop. It took quite some time for Gnobbin to finally cave and agree that Swiggy should become an apprentice mage. It took about a year before Swiggy was accepted into a school in Dalaran. His parents, though proud, were sad to see him off, but had the best hopes for him. The attack on Gnomeregan Not long after his training began however, there were rumors that a plague was spreading across Lordaeron. Though he tried to keep his mind on his studies, Swiggy couldn’t help but feel concern for his parents. He hoped that everything was ok at home. He got a letter from them one day that something terrible had happened. A horde of strange creatures had broken through the walls of Gnomeregan and sections of the city were being blocked off. Swiggy knew that he had to go help his parents at once. Though he was afraid he might not be able to come back to the school if he left his studies, he couldn’t bear to not be with them during an emergency. He spoke with his instructors, and they understood that his family was more important. They said that he may come back when he was able. ' '''It took weeks to travel back to Gnomeregan but he was able to get back and assist his family and friends as best he could. Years passed with the troggs and gnomes fighting at a stand still. Despite the best efforts of the gnomes, the troggs continued to break through their defenses. Eventually, Sicco Thermaplug’s horrific plan was executed and Swiggy’s family had to flee Gnomeregan with all the other gnomes as radiation spread throughout the city. They all were able to make it safely to a small town in Dun Morogh under the protection of their dwarven allies. Unfortunately, his mother Vanella wasn’t very lucky during the escape. She became very sick due to the radiation. Weeks passed and she wasn’t able to recover. It was the saddest day in his life when he had to see his mother buried. His father Gnobbin didn’t take it well. He fell into a deep depression, but tried to stay strong for his son. ' Present '''Though it’s only been a few months since her death, Gnobbin knows that it would make Vanella proud to see their son become an accomplished and renowned mage. Swiggy hates to leave his father, but wants to continue his training in the arcane arts to honor his mother’s memory. He recently sent a letter to Dalaran to request reacceptance into the school, but hasn’t received a reply yet. He heard a rumor that something happened, causing Dalaran to close the city off. He’s determined to make a trek to Dalaran to see what happened and maybe talk with the school council about letting him back into the program. He thinks that if he picks up a few tricks from other accomplished mages along the way he might be able to help his case. Category:Characters Category:Gnome